Why Can't I?
by Jade Cade
Summary: Um, it's dark.. It's angsty, it's great in my opinion. Rating is to be safe..


Why Can't I?

Jade- Sorry people. Inspiration is still flirting with me so..

Bakura- We can't get rid of her..

Ryou- Who thinks Jade and Inspiration should have a summer fling... thing?

Jade- I don't own anything... Nothing...

**Summary-** Bakura abuses Ryou but what happens when Ryou starts abusing himself?

Jade- (cackles evilly) I'm not sure where this came from... Oh yeah, while I was reading **Othello's Adonis' Faceless Abuser.** Great fanfic by the way. Check it out..

"A loud smack..." or "He screamed in pain as..." isn't that how most abuse fics start out? Just like all fairytales start with "Once upon a time..."

XOXOX

A dull thud echoed through the tiny, closed bedroom. It indicated one of two things; one, someone fell out of bed, or two, someone was slammed to the floor. A few sleepy curses and the steady drone of an alarm clock proved the former.

The bedroom door swung open, revealing a half-clad, very sleepy, white-hair yami. He ran a hand through his tangled white locks. He stumbled down the stairs, still trying to cling to sleep. He made his way to the living room where he lightly kicked a bundle of red and white.

The bundle moaned and rolled over, revealing a very tired and bleeding hikari. He tried to sit up, but failed as the pain over-came him. He slowly shifted his position until he could half-sit without as much pain.

A thick, bloodied chain lay a few feet away, along with an assortment of knives and even a whip. Perhaps this suggested some kinky event happened last night? Or maybe not...

Ryou's brown eyes seemed empty, hallow and cold. Devoid of all emotions and possessed, that was what his eyes showed. And his dead eyes rested upon a single knife, a silver blade, stained with crimson, it's hilt an equal crimson with dashes of black and jade craved into it.

Bakura came striding back from his trip to the kitchen, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of toast as he carried the first aid kit over to his hikari.

"Hm, hello Ryou." he mumbled, grasping his chin and forcing his former host to look at him. "You seem a bit worse for wear.. Come on, last night wasn't all that bad. I've done worse to you."

Ryou only stared at, or more like through, his yami. His eyes never changing... Bakura sighed and began to inspect the wounds he had inflicted upon the boy last night.

"Hikari? What's this? I don't remember giving you this one?" he piped up after tending to most of the other wounds on his light.

Suddenly, like a tape someone had paused then suddenly pushed play, Ryou jumped to life. Pulling his arm out of Bakura's grasp and glaring at it. His eyes now held emotions, at least the worry was evident.

"Uh, it-it's nothing, Bakura-sama..." he stuttered, tensing for another blow.

"You're lying. You did it to yourself... Why?" Ryou could have sworn he heard concern in Bakura's normally harsh, icy voice. But that wasn't possible. It just wasn't...

Ryou's gaze softened, his brown eyes that were so void a few moments ago, now full of emotions. Anger, confusion, and tears all blended together in his eyes.

"Why do you care? You beat me, you cut me. Why can't I?" he questioned coldly. Bakura was stunned to say the least. He also looked hurt, an emotion thought impossible by the great Thief King Bakura.

"H-hikari... Ryou..." He choked out, reaching out to him and pulling Ryou into his lap. "You- you can't.."

Ryou lost it then, he glared at his yami, "I can't.. But you can?" he screamed, his fist connecting with Bakura's cheek. He scrambled away from him, his face showing pure panic. He had just hit Bakura, he knew he was going to get it now...

He sunk to his knees, sobbing. He sank against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs and hid his face in his lap.

Bakura, who still seemed to be in shock, finally snapped out of it. Standing up, he turned to his sobbing hikari.

"You want to know why? Do you really! It- It's because I do care! At least I know I'm not going to kill you!" he screamed before wheeling around and stomping out of the room.

Ryou glanced up after his yami left. "So he does care. There's hope after all." he whispered to himself, a small smile on his bruised lips.

Slowly he crawled over to the knives and picked up the prized one. He laughed bitterly as he twisted the blade in his hand, watching the dim morning sun bounce off the silver. Holding it against his wrist lightly, he felt the cool, blood-stained metal dig into his skin. He applied more pressure steadily while also opening the mind link with Bakura. He let his emotions and pain flow freely. He didn't feel anything, he'd let it all flow to Bakura.

"Maybe now... he'll understand how much suffering I've done. Now that he can feel my pain..."

(with Bakura)

Bakura had crawled back in bed, extremely tired and extremely pissed. He was just ready to fall into a dream when it hit him.

A searing pain, like something he'd never felt before. His arm tingled and stung but he barely noticed, for it felt like his very soul were on fire. He rolled on the bed in agony trying to stop the pain. Just when he had gotten used to it and was able to bear it long enough to stand, an icy feeling wrapped around him. The Ice seemed to be trapping the Fire around his soul, burning yet freezing at the same time.

He cried out, lunging forward and falling on his knees and he tried to get to the door. He screamed as a third element was brought down on him. Light, a blinding light. It hurt, he felt like his brain had been shut down, his body was stinging. The Light burned through his entire being, hotter than even the Fire.

That's when the fourth and final element came to deliver it's power. Darkness, it seeped into his soul, offering little comfort. It stung and it hurt... But it was a different feeling than the others. While the first three brought abuse to his soul that could be described as physical, this one only had emotions to bring him down.

The Darkness sealed the Fire, the Ice, and the Light all into his being, and gave him the feeling of helplessness, and the sense of being lost.

He felt extremely dizzy and made one last lunge for the door before the Darkness finished it's job and he passed out.

(back with Ryou)

A mischeivous smirk replaced Ryou's small smile as he felt Bakura's mind fade away.

"Can you feel it Bakura? You can hurt me so... Why can't I?"

XOXOX

Jade- Hehe, that was fun.. And if you are a DNAngel fan you might notice the elements... Fire, Ice, Light, and Dark.. they kinda go along with a certain four..

Bakura- I really don't think they care. Well, please review.

Ryou- And do note, this is most likely a one-shot.


End file.
